Snowmad Lore: Rise of Lord Fredrik
by Tabuu Forte Akugun
Summary: A determined young Waldough enters his quest to become a great fighter in the Snowmad army, which eventually ends up getting him crowned Snowmad King and fight the Kong Family. Prequel to the events of DKC Tropical Freeze.


**Deep in the frozen land of Arctik lived a hostile group of anthropomorphic vikings who called themselves the Snowmads.

The Snowmads were notorious for taking over islands and covering them in ice using the sacred Ice Horn, a large wooden horn that when blown by the Snowmad King, ice dragons would exit and cover all in its path in snow and ice, and change the climate to bitter cold.

This is the story of the current Snowmad King and how he came to power**

...

It is mid-afternoon in Arctik. The loud, blistering-cold winds of winter could be heard from just about anywhere.

A light snow was falling. A group of Tucks, small penguin-like characters, were sliding down snow mountains on their bellies, laughing giddily.

Laughter can be heard. A large brown Waldough, a walrus-type person, just got done hearing a joke from his Harold friend. Harolds being hare-like people.

We then see a small village surrounding a small lake. In one of the huts in that town, Frigid, a large female Waldough wearing an apron with a snowflake characteristic of the Snowmad flag, was gathering special herbs for a meal, to accompany the fish she had caught in the nearby lake.

Frigid was well-known among the Waldoughs. Her kindness was a little unorthodox for the usual rough-and-tumble style of the Waldoughs and even the ruthless Snowmads, hence why she preferred being a homemaker rather than a fighter in the army.

"Mother?", a loud wail was heard from outside.

The cry had come from a small obese Waldough. He was different from the rest of his species, with his icy blue eyes and gray blubbery skin and short dark turquoise moustache. This Waldough was the Waldough equivalent of 12 human years old and was often laughed at by the others, who had brown skin and were taller in stature as younglings.

"My son!", cried out Frigid as she rushed to pull the snow door open. "It is good to see you. Have you had a good day in training camp?"

"No...", said the fat child. "Nordik and his annoying band of friends have been bugging me again. Calling me names like fatso and Blue Christmas. I'm so tired of it!"

The mother sighed, concerned.

"I'm not going back to the camp, mother." said the boy. "I hate it there and I hate Nordik!"

His mother smiled from behind her tusks.

"Son, the camp is important!", she said. "There, you will learn how to become a skilled fighter in the Snowmad army! We're becoming overcrowded, the army needs to conquer new islands, freeze them as our own, and provide new homes for our kinds. You may even be good enough to become one of the generals!"

This idea excited the young Waldough.

"Nordik would leave me alone if I became a general!" the boy laughed.

Frigid laughed. "Nordik doesn't see it yet, but you will become such a strapping young Waldough fighter that they will look up to you. I'm sure Nordik is jealous of your potential!"

"Jealous? What potential? I'm not even a good fighter, Mother.", sighed the child. "He's so much stronger than I am!"

"Hahaha, don't forget, Nordik has had more practice, he is older than you by two years. You've only been training for a year. Give it time!" Frigid said in a kind tone.

"I miss Father..." cried the boy. "He was able to keep them off me in the past"

The man of the house and the boy's father was Wallachia, once a general in the Snowmad army who perished during the previous war. An ice statue of him was commissioned by the current sitting Snowmad King, Lord Gelid, who was a polar bear. He was the father of the Waldough boy's best friend, someone who would eventually become the general known as Bashmaster.

"I do too, my son..." said Frigid as she hugged her son.

"Nordik and his friends have gotten worse since he left us...", finished the boy.

Frigid pondered for a moment.

"That's why Lord Gelid needs you in the future!" she smiled.

"I like Lord Gelid. I hope all Snowmad Kings are like him!" the boy said with pride.

"I like seeing you like this, my son." said Frigid. "So happy."

"And thanks to what you said, I'll work hard and become the best fighter of the whole army. And eventually the best general!"

Frigid laughed, feeling tremendous pride.

"I bet you will, my son!" she said. "But all I really want from you is to make me and your father proud".

The Waldough boy jumped on top of the table, startling a smiling Frigid.

"I will! And to do that, I will make sure I become a general. I'll work extra hours after camp!" he cried out. "Just think how that sounds, mother..."

Frigid's face displayed a proud, gleaming smile at her son's newfound level of confidence.

"Son of General Wallachia, General Fredrik."


End file.
